


SHINICHI-LOVE

by phantomorph



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confession, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, School, cheesiness all around!, kaito also tends to shinichi’s wound!, kaito and shinichi are just students who go to the same school together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/phantomorph
Summary: Kaito uses an alternative way to confess his feelings for Shinichi.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	SHINICHI-LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> ( I got this idea because I was watching some Kaishin MADS and a lot of them would incorporate the SHINICHI-love bandaid a lot and I just had to write something including it! That, and I wanted to write something really cheesy LOL
> 
> This is an AU where Shinichi and Kaito aren’t a detective and a phantom thief, but students at the same high school)

Kaito had always had a thing for Shinichi, ever since they ended up in the same class together in high school. At first, he would poke fun at him for being a bookworm and a detective nerd. Then eventually, they started being friends. Soon, he didn’t know when it happened but he started to slowly fall for Shinichi. Kaito then started noticing ridiculous things about Shinichi, such as what he typically packed for lunch, the way he’d arrange his notes, down to the mannerisms of his speech. He’d even get jealous sometimes when Ran would talk to Shinichi, despite knowing that they were childhood friends!

And now? Kaito was showing up and watching every single one of Shinichi’s soccer games. _Oh what a love sick fool he was... _

Shinichi seemed to be an expert when it came to soccer, he made graceful, swift movements to the point that it almost seemed like a whimsical dance to Kaito. It was rather enchanting to look at, Kaito had to admit. It actually made soccer seem even more intriguing to him!

Meanwhile, everything seemed to go fine and dandy in the match so far. Shinichi’s team was winning and Shinichi made a goal and they won the game! However, as he made his kick he collided against an opposing player and slipped roughly onto the ground! He doesn’t yell out in pain, only wincing his eyes and gritting his teeth a little. The crowd roared in delight over the goal and Shinichi’s team members enjoyed their victory! But once certain groups of the crowd had seen Shinichi’s injury, it instantly changed to concerned mentions of Shinichi’s name. Kaito could also swore he picked up Ran’s voice in the crowd as well... Could he really blame all of them right now for talking about him? _No. He couldn’t._

But as concerned as Kaito was, a sudden idea spontaneously came into fruition. Maybe he could help Shinichi! Then he could confess his feelings sometime afterward, that last idea making him shake his head. It was stupid. Extremely ridiculous to say the least. 

But at the same time... He really did want to make his move fast right now. He had some worries that Shinichi would be stolen away from him at any moment, whether it be a fan or by somebody they both knew.

Kaito usually kept bandaids for himself in case there was a possibility his magic tricks would backfire, so no matter what, he always had bandaids on hand. Without thinking, he takes one out of his bag, ripping the paper that hid the bandaid from view. Then he grabs ahold of a pen from his bag and starts to scribble words across the middle. He was thinking to himself - this was the worst idea ever. Couldn’t he wait for a nice ambience at least before he made his move? Like confessing after he takes Shinichi to the nurses office, maybe? 

Despite his self-deprecation, he follows through on this sudden plan anyways.

“Kudo-!” Kaito exclaimed. Kaito got off the bench and ran towards Shinichi in an instant as soon as the team members stopped crowding around him and left as soon as they heard Shinichi say he was ‘fine’. As he got to Shinichi, he sat down on the ground beside him. “...Are you hurt?”

“It’s just a cut on my knee, but it’s not a big deal-“ Shinichi attempted to move himself up, but Kaito prevented him from doing that with his movements.

“No no no,” Kaito shaked his head, “We should treat this right away!” Kaito said persistently, “Here let me get out a bandaid...” he says rummaging through his pocket as he pulls out his box of bandaids. Then at that very moment, he shuffled around until he found the special bandaid and pulled it out. He tore the remaining papers off the ends and gently stuck the bandaid on the source of the injury.

“Why in the world do you keep bandaids in your pocket all the time?” Shinichi asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sometimes you got to have backup medical care when your magic tricks backfire pretty badly, you know?”

“Fair point...” He sighs, silently noting just how strange Kaito seemed right now. Shinichi could easily sense something was up with Kaito... But what? “There’s one thing, however. Why are you so adamant on helping me right now? Especially if this is now nothing more than a scab that can just be tended to at the nurses office?”

“Oh, Kudo-“ Kaito thought he’d reply ever so smoothly, but instead his cheeks go pink and his hand moves towards the back of his head. “You know, you should...” He’s quickly looks away from Shinichi, fixating now on the metal fence covering the school grounds rather than Shinichi’s face. You should check the that band-aid closely...”

“Why?” Shinichi eyes narrowed, “There’s no point, it’s just a bandaid. Typically they don’t have anything on them unless designs are intentionally put there, I also don’t think my my injury would leak blood despite the pain I felt, so why would I have to look?”

Kaito doesn’t try to be persistent, only staying quiet, waiting for Shinichi to do as asked as he looked back at him. Thankfully, Shinichi listened and looked down eventually. Shinichi could note something that was in Kaito’s writing, it was hard to see since it looked like chicken scratch at first. But after analyzing it intensely, he could note the words ** “SHINICHI-LOVE” ** with a heart scribbled alongside it.

Instantly, Shinichi’s face went a bright scarlet realizing the implication of that and he could almost _feel_ steam rising from his ears! Now it was his turn to be embarrassed!

“So wait. Does this mean you-“ Shinichi glanced up, his crystal-blue eyes lining up with Kaito’s sapphire. “L... L... _Love_ me?”

Kaito warmly smiled, his face still flushed. “Yeah, I do. I’m sorry I couldn’t find a better way or moment to tell you.”

Though deep down, he thought this confession was a lot better than a simple ‘I love you’. He was able to get the cutest reaction out of Shinichi that he wouldn’t forget — _oh he wished he could take a picture of that moment!_

But wait - as embarrassed as Shinichi looked... _Did he really return those feelings? _ He couldn’t get his hopes up...

“Idiot.” Shinichi rolled his eyes.

Kaito couldn’t help but think:  
_  
‘Did I fuck up?’_

_‘Maybe not.’_

_‘Because Shinichi is smiling.’_

“-Most people tell the person they love them instead of doing this, you know.” Shinichi paused, thinking that may have came off as a little _too_ blunt, so he decides to fix that with reassuring words. “But you know, your creativity was always something I liked about you. You always had a unique way of doing things, from magic tricks to solving problems. That’s why I fell for you, after all. And the way you told me how you felt, I won’t forget it.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kaito stammered, “I should be the one saying that about you, you know?”

Rapidly, Kaito started listing what he liked about Shinichi. “You’re a really smart guy. Like _really_ smart, I’m shocked how you’ve learned things that aren’t even in our textbooks. There’s also the fact you’re able to deduce things so easily! Have you ever thought about being a detective? Because you’d really suit the job well! I know you like reading Sherlock Holmes books a lot and all, but just think, you’d be the perfect modern Sherlock Holmes!”

Shinichi was absolutely floored, but the more Kaito talked the more embarrassed he got. When Kaito moved onto complimenting Shinichi’s appearance, such as the way his hair stood up in a cute manner and how his eyes looked like Swarvoski crystals, Shinichi hid his face in his hands muttering _ ‘please be quiet...’_

“Oh, and one more thing-“ Kaito interrupted, now speaking in his best impersonation of Shinichi, “According to the heat on your face and how you’re burrowing yourself into your hands right now, I guess this means we’re now officially _dating_?”

In turn, Shinichi started laughing. “You really think I sound like that?” He replied, wiping a tear formed from laughter off his face.  
“God, Kaito.” This time, he shifts into using Kaito’s first name instead of his last like he usually did. “Of course we are, I wouldn’t have it any other way. But let’s go to the nurses office to get my injury properly treated, okay?”

“Sounds good to me, Shinichi” Kaito grinned brightly, even more so when he knew it was okay to say Shinichi’s first name! Now moving himself completely up and off the ground, Kaito then grabs Shinichi’s hand gently and lifts Shinichi up with him. However, after he does that, he doesn’t let go of Shinichi’s hand. Instead, he continues a gentle hold on it, then they both move away from the soccer field and towards the nurse’s office.


End file.
